Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural joint is replaced by a prosthetic joint. Typical artificial joints include knee prostheses, hip prostheses, shoulder prostheses, ankle prostheses, and wrist prostheses, among others. To facilitate the replacement of the natural joint with the prosthesis, orthopaedic surgeons use a variety of orthopaedic surgical instruments such as, for example, saws, drills, reamers, rasps, broaches, cutting blocks, drill guides, milling guides, and other surgical instruments. Typically, the orthopaedic surgical instruments are generic with respect to the patient such that the same orthopaedic surgical instrument may be used on a number of different patients during similar orthopaedic surgical procedures.
In some surgical procedures, it is desirable to use surgical instruments that have been customized for use with a particular patient. Such “customized patient-specific orthopaedic surgical instruments” are surgical tools for use by a surgeon in performing an orthopaedic surgical procedure that is intended, and configured, for use on a particular patient. It should be appreciated that these instruments are distinct from standard, non-patient specific orthopaedic surgical instruments that are intended for use on a variety of different patients. These customized patient-specific orthopaedic surgical instruments are distinct from orthopaedic prostheses, whether patient-specific or generic, which are surgically implanted in the body of the patient. Rather, customized patient-specific orthopaedic surgical instruments are used by an orthopaedic surgeon to assist in the implantation of orthopaedic prostheses.